Here Without You
by EvelynRutherford
Summary: When Evelyn's magic manifested she knew she would be trapped in a Circle, but when things start to go awry it becomes clear the Maker has sent her on a different path. Join Evelyn Trevelyan as she faces the trials of the 5th Blight. But don't worry, she's not alone. Slightly AU but mostly sticks to the DA:O story line.
1. Best Mage

_So I have never ever posted my writing before so here I am giving it a shot, please be nice._

 _I hope you enjoy it and that you'll give me a comment._

 _Also I own nothing but my ideas. Bioware owns everything else._

* * *

 ** _Here is chapter 1 which is an introduction of my character Evelyn._**

 _Best Damn Mage_

I was born to the noble house Trevelyan in the Free Marches and I was eight years old when my magic manifested. Only a few days later I was sent off to the Ostwick Circle of Magi and I despised my family for giving me up to them. I grew up hearing that the life of a mage was a life of imprisonment, this coming from my older brother, who happened to leave two years before to become a Templar. How fitting.

In reality I could have studied, trained, and learned to control my magic. I could have kept it a secret, but instead I lost my title, my family, my everything and I wanted nothing more than to get away from the hurtful reminder that I had nothing, and luckily it wouldn't take me long to get away.

I learned early on that in the Circles mages were feared more because they were unpredictable than anything else. And so the Templars use the fear of being made tranquil to keep us young mages in check. That left a very thin line between control and chaos. I tended to avoid the Templars when possible. It was just less trouble that way.

When I was ten I was finally allowed a transfer to the Ferelden Circle at Kinloch Hold. This meant I had a fresh start somewhere that the name Trevelyan meant nothing. I could finally forget everything I lost in the Free Marches and start over as simply Evelyn.

The Ferelden Circle was everything I needed and more. I thrived there with the help of my tutor Wynne, she was the closest thing to a mother I had ever really understood. She loved and cared for many of the young apprentices but she cared greatly for me and I her. I excelled in the healing arts and devoted myself wholly to my studies. If I was to be cursed with this magic then I was sure as hell going to be the best damn mage out there. Or die trying.


	2. Kinloch Hold

_If was to be cursed with this magic then I was sure as hell going to be the best damn mage out there. Or die trying._

 _Although now I may be rethinking that last part..._

I've been with the Ferelden Circle for four years now. I've thrived here with the help of my tutor Wynne, she is the closest thing to a mother I've really ever known. I've flourished in spirit magic and devoted myself wholly to my studies. I'm still learning new things every day. One of my favorite discoveries came only a couple days after my transfer. I had just gotten settled into my new bunk in the apprentice chambers when a messy crop of hair followed by a young face came dangling over from the top bunk.

 _"You're new here right?" said the young girl._

 _"Yes I came from the Free Marches," I replied shyly. "My name is Evelyn."_

 _"Hi Evelyn! My name is Annalise, Annalise Amell. What's your family name?" she grinned._

 _"I would prefer not to think about them, we didn't really part on the best of terms."_

 _"That's okay we can be each other's family," although her charm was endearing it was odd to have someone open up to me so easily._

I will spare you the the ramblings two ten year olds came up with after that night, but I will tell you this I have had no truer friend than Anna. Though we both came from the Free Marches our lives were complete opposites, but maybe that's what made us so close. Though that's enough about the past for now.

Today I received a letter from my sister that my father had grown ill and that he would not survive much longer. I had received many other letters through the years and never once had I wanted to know anything of their lives. But something was different today. I found myself reading the words before my brain could even comprehend them. So many regrets filled me while I read the painful words she wrote. Anna and I had spent many nights sharing some of our favorite memories and I even found myself remembering the family I left behind. How had I let them go so easily, they did nothing but love me and in my selfish want for my status and fortune I abandoned our ties.

That's what brought me to the Circle's Chapel tonight. I knew being caught out past curfew wouldn't earn me any good marks with the first enchanter or the Templars but still I needed these prayers. I prayed that the maker would hear my pleas. For all of my moments I have but one true regret and I pray the maker will let me set things right.

"You there, mage, what are you doing in here," the voice came from the door behind me. Startled I turn to see a young Templar. His gaze wasn't harsh like many of the other, but instead it was soft with stern eyes. He was young and I didn't recognize him. He couldn't have been in the Circle long.

"I'm sorry Sir. I must have lost trick of the hour," I lied. Hoping he'd buy my innocent card.

"There is no need to be untruthful, I understand having a need for prayer," he explained. "I won't turn you in, but I must insist you return to your quarters immediately."

Was this a real Templar? This couldn't be a real Templar. Even if he was new, this-this was too kind.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I questioned. His expression changed to one of shock, and then his lips turned into a sheepish smile.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" he retorted. "I know it's because I'm a Templar, but like I said I understand a need for prayer. Why else would I be here myself." An awkward pause passes between us. "My name is Cullen or maybe I shouldn't have just told you that..." his rambles cause me to stare at him blankly." I apologize, I'm new to being in the circle. I'm not used to there being so many mages. It's slightly terrifying but amazing at the same time. You wouldn't believe some of what you hear from some of the veterans."

A small laugh escapes my mouth before I am able to stop myself. Cullen looks over to me with a blush gracing his face and that is when I give into the fit giggles pitted in my stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude," I begin. "It's only that this is the longest conversation I've had with a Templar and I never thought said Templar would be speaking to me so plainly. I'm truly sorry I mean no disrespect. It's just, unexpected," He gave me a half smile as if in understanding. "You are a rare soul to be so kind to a mage. Thank you truly. I'll return to the quarters now."

"Let me escort you back to your room," he said. "No one would question you with a Templar in company."

"I don't know, they might question it with it being such a friendly one," I replied as we both moved towards the door.

"Well perhaps I'll have to work on my expressions then. Keep a straight face."

"Sadly, I believe that would do you better in a game of Wicked Grace."

Our friendly banter continued quietly on through the halls, while switching to more professional while passing few others. I still could not believe I was walking with a Templar and actually enjoying myself. Slowly we reached the door to where I stayed in the apprentice housing, but neither of us reached for the door.

"In truth I feel as if you are the first mage who has showed any kindness," he stated breaking the silence that had trapped us.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've never had a mage respond to me as plainly as you. You treated me as if I were another person and not as though I was any different from you. It was so oddly refreshing, especially here. It reminded me that even in our different circumstances at the core we're both simply human," he blushed slightly at his ears and I smiled in response. "I'm terribly sorry I'm rambling again."

"No that's alright. In truth I've never met a Templar who would allow a mage her time for prayers. So truly it was more that you saw me as human first. Thank you again for your kindness," I say with a small smile finial grasping the handle of the door. He returns a smile and turns to leave. Quietly I open the door and begin to take a step inside. "Cullen," I pause.

He stops mid step and turns his gaze back to me. "My name is Evelyn. Evelyn Trevelyan." His smile grows a fraction more.

"Goodnight, Evelyn." And with that I watch him take a couple steps forward before leaving myself.

 **Goodnight Cullen**


End file.
